The present invention relates generally to recoil starting mechanisms for small internal combustion engines and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides improved pull rope reel apparatus in which a unique rope anchoring mechanism is incorporated.
Substantially all internal combustion engines under ten horsepower are typically provided with a hand operable, recoiltype starting mechanism in which a pull rope is wound around a reel structure which is spring-returned to its fully coiled position upon release of the pulled starter rope. One of the major sources of complaints registered against such recoil starting structures is that the inner end of the pull rope frequently becomes detached from the rope reel, thus making it necessary for the operator to either disassemble a portion of the engine housing to gain access to the rope reel, or take the entire machine to a repair shop.
While this problem has long been recognized, it must be balanced against the economic necessity of maintaining the manufacturing cost of such internal combustion engines at the lowest possible level which, it turn, dictates that the pull rope-to-reel anchoring mechanism must be simple and inexpensive, and must not appreciably increase the overall size of the rope reel. Heretofore, a wholly satisfactory pull rope-to-reel anchoring mechanism for a retractable pull rope starter for small internal combustion engines has not been provided.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive structure, which does not appreciably increase the overall reel size, for anchoring the inner end of a pull rope to a reel structure of the type used in recoil starting apparatus for small internal combustion engines.